


The Shape Of You ~ Rey×Kylo

by manicfrost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicfrost/pseuds/manicfrost
Summary: Hi! I saw shape of water and immediately needed to write this fix! Enjoy!





	The Shape Of You ~ Rey×Kylo

Rey neared the tank as she saw the mysterious fishman they called "Kylo" she'd visited him before and reached for her cart again. She knew what she had to do. What shed been hoping to do the first time she spent time with him. She reached into her carts compartment and pulled out  
THE POWDERED DRAIN CLEANER BUCKET AND DUMPED THAT FUCKER INTO FISHSLUTS TANK. GLUBGLUBCHOKE BINCH REY'S GAY

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/yjvp_Tpsk2Y


End file.
